


Portret

by MySweetSui



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Grantaire needs inspiration, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, the problem of inspiration
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire ma gorszy dzień: nie wierzy w swoje umiejętności, nie wierzy w ideały przyjaciół, a co gorsza zachowuje się, jakby przestał wierzyć w swojego Apolla.<br/>Ale za to znajduje Muzę.<br/>---<br/>Odrobinka przeszłości Enjolrasa. Co sprawiło, że jest taki, jaki jest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twórczość i kłótnia.

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy fanfik z Les Miserables, oparty głównie na książkowej kreacji, ale to jak panowie zagrali w filmowej wersji musicalu, i jak wyglądali trafiło do mojej wyobraźni jak nic innego (przy czym pamiętam ze G.B. ma niebieskie oczy, ale zabieg był celowy :)  
> Tagi będą dodawane na bieżąco, w miarę pojawiania się nowych okoliczności.  
> Pisane pod "You're Beautyful" Jamesa Blunta i "Bad Day" Daniela Powtera.

28 czerwca 1830 roku, Paryż

Ilość miejsca na płótnie jest ograniczona.

To Alain Grantaire wiedział na pewno. I to był jego problem. Pokryta białym, grubym płótnem rama o wymiarach 60 na 60 centymetrów miała oddać to, co widziała szeroka panorama jego ciemnobrązowych oczu. A i tak Gros skrytykowałby użyte kolory i tematykę jego pracy, że są do niczego. Bo, jak mawiał ten „Mistrz”: „Ludzie nie chcą patrzeć na to, co brzydkie! Stwórz coś, co ich kupi!”. Dlatego mrok i niepokój obrazów w stylu Turnera, tworzonych przez Grantaire'a kontrastował z idylliczną wizją Grosa, uosabianą w monumentalnych scenach i wręcz zbyt idealnych portretach. Złośliwe przytyki mistrza do tego stopnia irytowały cyniczną wrażliwość młodego artysty, że sięgał po butelkę. Ona była zawsze taka sama. Nie ważne, czy wyszła spod pędzla Turnera, Grosa, każdego innego malarza czy Grantaire'a. I nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia.

Tak, Gros był irytujący. Irytujący w swojej nieomylności. Dlatego jego obrazy się sprzedawały, a piwniczkę w podziemiach „Musain” wypełniały zasmarowane ciemnymi barwami niepokojące dzieła Grantaire'a, na które nikt nie chciał nawet patrzeć.

Nawet Prouvaire, dobry, uczciwy i delikatny Prouvaire wykpił się z zakupy dzieła przyjaciela. Grantaire do tej pory pamiętał starach, jaki zobaczył w oczach młodego poety, kiedy pokazał mu swój „Zmierzch Olimpijczyków”. No dobrze, może obraz był trochę mroczy, i przerażający, i smutny, i polegli bogowie nie wyglądali zbyt bosko, ale... no ale przecież to był „Zmierzch Olimpijczyków” i Hades, nad ścierwem swojego szanownego brata („Bo ostatecznie, tylko śmierć zwycięża” - mówił R) był tu zupełnie na miejscu.

Złoto, błękity, biele i zielenie, te ciepłe, miękkie kolory a la mistrz Antoine-Jean Gros, nie byłby „Zmierzchem”. Wiec ten niepokój był na miejscu, nawet bardzo na miejscu. W końcu kiedy chrześcijaństwo rozlało się w cesarstwie Rzymian, tak właśnie ci wszyscy wielcy nieśmiertelni skończyli. Jako podnóżki chrześcijańskich świętych albo demony. Ładny koniec piękna Afrodyto, a może już okrutna Lilit? Nikt nie mówił, że tak było, ale Grantaire to widział. I wiedział swoje. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tego, jak Jehan nieśmiało wymówił się z kupienia płótna. Ale to nic, dał sobie radę.

Popatrzył na szklankę. W połowie pełna... albo w połowie pusta. Tak też można. Może to i lepiej, że pusta? Nie będzie żal, że już nie ma. Za to butelka nie była jeszcze pusta. Chwycił za brązową, szklaną szyjkę i pociągnął zdrowo. Mocy alkohol palił gardło. I jeszcze raz spojrzał na stosy płócien. Nikomu nie potrzebnych i niepięknych, jeśli w ogóle istniało takie słowo.

_A jakby teraz na obraz to wylać. I rzucić zapałkę? Jedną. I skończyć to. Zacząć smarować kolorowe obrazeczki jak ci wędrowni pacykarze, tylko po to, żeby zarobić._

Roześmiał się. To głupie. Puściłby „Musain” z dymem. Dobra, R. walnij się w ten pusty łeb. Mieszkasz tuż nad tym pomieszczeniem, przypominał sam sobie. Spojrzał po raz ostatni na „Zmierzch Olimpijczyków”, znaczy... planował, że będzie to ostatni raz. I wtedy to zobaczył.

Małą, złotą plamkę. Małą i prawie niewidoczną. _Apollo_. Jeden jedyny bóg, którego nie dotknął karzący pędzel Grantaire'a. Czemu? Przypomniał sobie to kilka godzin później, kiedy, uciekłszy niemal ze swoje „pracowni”, jak nazywał piwnice pod wynajmowanym pokojem, siedział w otoczeniu studentów i robotników, przy jednym ze stolików pod ścianą kawiarni „Musain”.

Ten sam złotowłosy bóg przemawiał teraz stojąc na najbliższym stole. Do uszu Aleina docierały tylko pojedyncze słowa. Ale jako to miało znaczenie. Widział go. Jego złote loki wpadające w oczy, delikatne różowe wargi i lodowaty błękit oczu, teraz wpatrzonych w przestrzeń nad głowami Przyjaciół Abecadła, jakby nie do nich przemawiał, ale do samej historii. Historii, która kiedyś właśnie jego rozliczy jako przywódce.

Grantaire, oczami wyobraźni, lekko już wykrzywionej oparami alkoholu, właściwie widział już pierwsze promienie słońca, wschodzące nad ruinami barykady. I nad ciałami swoich poległych przyjaciół. I po co? Mieli walczyć o ludzi, dla których, w większości, byli panami. Wiedział, że nikt z nich nie wyjdzie żywy z tej „zabawy”, bawiła go jednak cicha wiara pozostałych członków stowarzyszenia w to, że może jednak uda się zwyciężyć i pokazać, że ich walka nie jest bezsensowna. A była, nawet jeśli wytrwaliby na tych usypanych z połamanych mebli barykadach, nie wiedzieli nawet jak dostać do króla i walczyć o prawa ludzi. Mieli plan i nie mieli go zarazem. I chyba tylko jeden Grantaire był tego świadomy (A może on jeden nie udawał, że tego nie zauważa?). Albo tylko on jeden mówił prawdę, o tym co sądził o całej tej rodzącej się rewolcie.

Podniósł oczy i napotkał natchnione spojrzenie oczy Enjolrasa. Jego bóg zamilkł, ale tylko na chwile.

\- Jak już mówiłem... - podjął ponownie, przełknąwszy ślinę – to nie my mamy obawiać się gwardii, ale gwardia nas. Nie mamy nic do stracenia...

\- Jesteś tego pewien? - Grantaire przerwał mu cicho. Na sali zaległa głucha cisza. - Jesteś pewien, że nic do stracenia nie mają ci, za których chcesz walczyć? - naciskał. Jego ciemne oczy obserwowały uważnie każdy ruch lidera. Mimo stojących pod stołem kilku pustych butelek, sprawiał wrażenie trzeźwego.

\- Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? - syknął Enjolras. Jego oczy pociemniały z gniewu. Grantaire nie musiał powiedzieć dużo, żeby wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Wystarczyło, że powiedział coś nie na miejscu, w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, że wcinał się w sprawy, o których nie wiedział nic. A nic nie wiedział, bo nic poza butelką i zabawą nic nie było ważne.

\- Tak, wiem – nie ustępował. - Obudziłeś się kiedyś nie wiedząc co włożyć do garnka? Kładłeś się spać, słysząc płacz głodnych dzieci? Mówisz o rzeczach, których nie znasz, których nigdy nie doświadczyłeś. Bawisz się w kogoś, kim nie jesteś. Bawisz się w bohatera. I wiesz, że to tylko zabawa. Czemu to robisz?

Enjolras milczał. Widział w oczach tego wiecznie pijanego cynika wiele pytań, których nie chciał usłyszeć i widział odpowiedzi na te pytania, które były równie nie do przyjęcia, jak sam fakt zadania ich. A mimo to nie spodziewał się, że kiedyś je usłyszy, a już na pewno nie spodziewał się ich z tych ust, które wielbiły tylko jedno: pełną butelkę.

\- Wynoś się – syknął. - Może ty coś o tym wiesz? Chcesz pomagać? Nigdy nie zrobiłeś nic. Nie praw kazań mi, spoko nie potrafisz nic poza wytykaniem wyimaginowanych błędów innym. Nie muszę znać biedy i niedostatku, żeby wiedzieć, że są złe i żeby z nimi walczyć...

Nie zdążył skończyć jak Grantaire wybuchł śmiechem.

\- Każesz mi się wynosić, bo nie znasz odpowiedzi na moje pytanie? Dobrze – podniósł się. Podłoga pod jego stopami zachwiała się niebezpiecznie. Wino jednak nie było aż tak obojętne jego organizmowi, jak mu się wydawało. - Pójdę zatem i nie wrócę tu więcej, a ty... - wskazał na swego blondwłosego Apolla palcem – a ty, _Orestesie_ , będziesz błagał Pyladesa o pomoc. Sam do niego przyjdziesz – dokończył cicho. I wyszedł. Wiedział, że nie wygra, nie kiedy Enjolrasa popierali inni. Zdziwił się jednak, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł pochylonego nad jakimiś kartami Combeferre'a, i jego spojrzenie mówiące „tak, przyjdzie na pewno”. A przecież Combeferre znał Enjolrasa jak nikt inny.


	2. Prowansja 1820

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odrobinka przeszłości Enjolrasa. I jego przemyślenia odnoście pewnego cynika.

_Cholerny, parszywy, zarozumiały, głupi..._ Enjolras już dawno się tak nie zdenerwował. Wiedział, że Grantaire wątpi we wszystko, wszystko podważa i nie potrafi inaczej nic powiedzieć, jak tylko ironizować. Ale nie spodziewał się, że któregoś dnia Grantaire zacznie podważać jego słowa, jego wiarę, jego zaangażowanie. Spodziewałby się po nim wszystkiego, ale nie tego. Czyżby wreszcie przestał wierzyć nawet w niego? A co z jego codziennymi deklaracjami? Co z wiarą, tym maślanym wzrokiem, który Grantaire ciągle w niego wlepiał, co z obietnicami o wiecznej miłości, o wierze, o walce do końca tylko u jego boku?

To nie tak, że Enjolras w to wierzył. Po prostu był zaskoczony. Grantaire nie był zdolny do walki, nie był zdolny do niczego poza podniesieniem do ust butelki lub szklanki i podważania wszystkiego co słyszał i widział. Jak on w ogóle śmiał...? Ale było coś jeszcze. Ten dreszcz, który czuł, kiedy Grantaire obserwował go jakby chciał zatrzymać go dla siebie i tylko dla siebie. Dziś Grantaire tak niego nie patrzył. Nie czuł tego dreszczu. I to było dziwne.

Potrząsnął zły głową.

_Nie, to nie jest normalne, że pociągają mnie inni mężczyźni, a już na pewno nie pociągają mnie mężczyźni, tacy jak Grantaire. Liczy się tylko Francja, tylko ojczyzna i tylko ludzie, którym trzeba pomóc, bo nie zrobi tego nikt inny. Grantaire im nie pomoże..._

Już od dawna Alexander Enjolras próbował wytłumaczyć sobie, że tak ma być, że na prawdę liczy się tylko walka o wolność ludu. Nic innego nie ma znacznie, że kobiety, zabawy, przyjeciele i wszystko inne musi ustąpić miejsca powstaniu nowej _Republiki Francuskiej_ , państwa Ludu, gdzie każdy będzie równy już teraz, a nie po śmierci. Wierzył w wolność, w równość, w braterstwo. Wierzył w arystokratów stojących na równej pozycji z chłopami, z mieszczanami, wierzył w żebraków o pełnych żołądkach, wierzył w ulicznice ubrane jak hrabianki i baronowe, wierzył w łachmaniarzy leczonych na równi z książętami.

Ale to poświęcenie dla ojczyzny, poświęcenie dla Republiki było też wymówką. Zauważył, że coś „jest nie tak” jeszcze zanim przyjechał do Paryża. Miał wtedy ledwie 14 lat, nie interesowały go dziewczyny, które pracowały w willi ojca, widział, jak kuzyni i synowie kontrahentów ojca „obracali” dziewki kuchenne i pokojówki. Jego to nie interesowało. Były kobietami, ale przede wszystkim były robotnicami. I oni je wykorzystywali. Pamiętał, że na złość ojcu był dla nich miły. A dla nich to chyba było dziwne, szeptały za jego plecami, uśmiechały się, wytykały go palcami. Sądził, że to właśnie dlatego, że był pierwszą miła osobą w tym piekielnym domu, gdzie od świtu po zmierzch pracowały nie tylko kobiety, ale i dziewczynki młodsze od niego. A potem wydarzyło się coś czego nie mógł wtedy zrozumieć. Teraz rozumiał aż za dobrze.

_*_

_Było już późno, Alex spojrzał na nowy, złoty zegarek kieszonkowy. Podarunek od ojca. Sam nie wiedział za co go dostał. To była pierwsza rzecz, jaką ojciec podarował mu bez okazji. Cały dzień chłopiec analizował, czy może o czymś nie zapomniał. Urodziny miał w kwietniu, imienin w lutym, rodzice pobierali się w grudniu, rodzeństwa nie miał... A był czerwiec. I było niezwykle gorąco._

_Marianna nieśmiało zapukała do drzwi. Miała, tak jak on, ledwie 14 lat i ogniście rude włosy. Ciemnozielone oczy zawsze nosiła nisko spuszczone. Wiedział, że nie miała żadnej rodziny, a stary Marcelin przyjął dziewczynkę do służby, tylko dlatego, że kucharka była jej ciotką._

_\- Paniczu?_

_Alex podniósł na nią wzrok. Dziewczynka spłonęła gwałtownym rumieńcem. I musiał przyznać, było w niej coś uroczego. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nie widział w niej zabawki, jak czynili to inni. Nie zabrałby jej za oborę, żeby „poobracać”, jak szeptali między sobą chłopcy w sąsiedztwa. Przeczesał włosy palcami._

_\- P-panicza ojciec kazał Marcie przygotować sobie kąpiel... czy paniczowi też nanieść gorącej wody? - spytała, nie podnosząc wzroku. Alex milczał chwilę, zastanawiając się, nad tym co usłyszał. Uśmiechnął się ciepło i kiwnął głową._

_\- Chętnie – powiedział tylko. Dziewczyna spłonęła jeszcze większym rumieńcem i zniknęła, nie odwracając się do niego plecami nawet na chwilę. A on jej nie rozumiał. Zachowywała się tak dziwnie tylko, kiedy on był blisko. Ale jakie to miało znacznie, niedługo wyjdzie do Paryża, i już więcej tu nie wróci. Nigdy. Nie będzie patrzył, jak staje się taki, jak ojciec._

_Usiadł na łóżku i zaczął rozpinać koszulę. Wiedział, że gorąca kąpiel nie jest taki złym pomysłem, nawet mimo panującego na dworze ukropu. Za chwile zanurzy się w czystej, gorącej wodzie i zapomni o życiu codziennym._

_Marianna niepewnie weszła do jego pokoju, tym razem nie zapukała. Stanęła cicho i czekała, aż chłopak na nią spojrzy. Alex powoli otaksował ją spojrzeniem. Zachowywała się dziwnie, zbyt nieśmiale, nawet jak na siebie._

_\- Coś się stało? - spytał. - Ojciec na ciebie nakrzyczał?_

_\- Nie – usłyszał tylko. Chwile minęło zanim dziewczynka podniosła na niego wzrok. - Kąpiel gotowa, paniczu – bąknęła niepewnie. Alex poniósł się z łóżka i uśmiechnął, wywołując u dziewczyny kolejny gorący rumieniec._

_\- Prowadź._

_Dziewczyna po raz kolejny podniosła na niego nieśmiałe spojrzenie. Potem, biorą z szafy świeże ręczniki, odwróciła się na pięcie i, uśmiechając się, poprowadziła Alexa na dół._

_Wanna, duża stalowa balia, wyłożona prześcieradłami, wypełniona po brzegi parującą wodą. Chyba właśnie tego było mu trzeba. Chciał, zacząć się rozbierać, ale Marianna dalej tam była. Stała ze spuszczoną głową, obserwowała go jednak ukradkiem między rudymi kosmykami._

_\- Coś jeszcze? - spytał, unosząc brwi._

_Ale dziewczyna milczała. Powoli uniosła ręce i ściągnęła z głowy czepek. Burza rudych lodów opadła jej na ramiona. Alex obserwował z otwartymi ustami, jak dziewczyna powoli, niepewnie i z rumieńcem na policzkach zdejmuje fartuszek i zaczyna rozpinać sukienkę. I to było za wiele._

_\- Co ty robisz? - wydusił ze ściśniętym gardłem. Rozbierała się! Ona się przed nim rozbierała! Chciała być jego... kochanką!?_

_Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł._

_*_

Alexander oparł głowę o ścianę swojego pokoju. Od tego incydentu w kąpieli minęło już prawie 10 lat. Wrócił potem. Spał z nią. Obiecał sobie wtedy nigdy nie tknąć kobiety. Nie miał odwagi interweniować, kiedy ojciec wyrzucił Marianne, bo spodziewała się dziecka, jego wnuka. Ale o tym mężczyzna nie wiedział. Nikt poza Alexem i Marianną nie wiedział, co zaszło między nimi tamtego czerwcowego wieczoru w Prowansji w 1820 roku.

To wtedy postanowił, że żadna kobieta nigdy nie będzie miała znaczenia w jego życiu... żadna nie będzie z jego powodu cierpieć. I wtedy też zauważył coś innego. Ten przyjemny dreszcz na plecach towarzyszył mu też wtedy, kiedy Marianna obserwowała go przed tamtym wieczorem spędzonym w kąpieli i potem, do czasu, póki jego ojciec nie wrzucił dziewczyny ze służby. Teraz, jakby miał pomyśleć, nie widział jej nigdy potem, ale miał cichą nadzieję, że znalazła jakieś miłego, odważnego mężczyznę i razem z dzieckiem, które mu urodziła żyje sobie teraz gdzieś spokojnie. Wiedział, niestety, że jest to równie prawdopodobne, jak to że Grantaire, nagle z dnia na dzień, ogłosi, że rzuca picie i zostaje księdzem.

Co do Grantaire'a... potrzebował tego dreszczyku, który czuł zawsze, kiedy, nie ważne pijany czy trzeźwy, mężczyzna obserwował go, uważnie analizując i zapamiętując każdy jego gest. Tak naprawdę, póki Grantaire nie podważał jego słów, nie miał nic przeciwko temu, jak jest wielbiony. Byle tylko nikt się o tym nie dowiedział.

Chwile jeszcze patrzył przez okno nad łóżkiem. Deszcz uderzał o szyby, stukał w parapet. Nie może tak tego zostawić. Musi mu udowodnić, że Grantaire się myli. Może i on, Alexander Enjolras nie zaznał biedy w życiu, ale widział co go otaczało i, w przeciwieństwie do innych arystokratów i bogaczy, nie udawał nigdy, że tego nie widzi. 


	3. Muza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R zabiera się za robotę.

Pukanie do drzwi nie ucichło. Znaczy ucichło na chwilę, a potem rozległo się na nowo. Nie było równe i rytmiczne. Za to ktoś, kto stukał, wykazywał się całkowitym przekonaniem, o tym, że Alaine tam jest, tylko nie chce nikogo widzieć.

\- Grantaire! Otwórz wreszcie!

I Grantaire podniósł głowę w ułamku sekundy. Znał ten głos. I jego właściciel, nie tylko nigdy nie odwiedził go w mieszkaniu, ale nawet często zdawał się w ogóle nie zauważyć istnienia Grantaire'a. 

Za drzwiami był Enjolras. Jego  _ Apollo _ . 

Alaine zerwał się natychmiast z posłania, mało nie przewracając stojących koło stołka sztalug. Nie liczył się obraz na stelażu, nie liczyły się farby, stojące w słoiczkach i na palecie. Nie liczyło się nic, co nie miało pięknych, błękitnych oczu, złotych loków i wydętych policzków. I co, ku zdziwieniu Grantaire'a, ociekło wodą. 

\- E – Enjolras? - wybąkał, widząc przywódcę w swoich drzwiach. Na dodatek mokrego przywódce. - Zabłądziłeś?

\- Mieszkam tu od 6 lat – prychnął. - Czemu sądzisz, że się zgubiłem? Tym bardziej, że „Mu...

\- U mnie? Co robisz u mnie? - ciągnął uparcie. Enjolras tylko westchnął. Przeciągnął ręką po włosach, a mokre kosmyki natychmiast z powrotem spadły na oczy.

\- Nie, nie zabłądziłem. Przyszedłem specjalnie. Mogę wejść?

\- J-jasne... - Grantaire niemal wciągnął go do pokoju. Posadził na łóżku. - Wybacz, że taki bałagan, nie spodziewałam się ciebie... bo wiesz... nigdy nie byłeś... i w ogóle... - stanął nagle prosto, w rękach trzymał brudne ubrania, prześcieradła, ręczniki, które od rana przesuwał z kąta w kąt. - Co cie właściwie do mnie sprowadza? - spytał, nie odrywając oczu od Alexa. 

Chłopak siedział na łóżku, w mokrym ubraniu, z mokrymi włosami. Kropelki deszczu wciąż jeszcze błyszczały na jego policzkach. Odbijały się w nich płomyki świec – jedynego towaru, na który Grantaire nie żałował pieniędzy.

I wtedy to poczuł. To było to. _Jego_ _Saskia van Uylenburgh_ _!_ Muza, dla której oddałby wszystko.

\- Nie ruszaj się! - ryknął i runął w stronę sztalug, roztrząsając powoli wszystko, co stało w zasięgu jego rąk i nóg. Alex poleciał do tyłu, opierając się plecami o ułożone na materacu poduszki. Grantaire dopadł go, opierając ręce na jego policzkach, wycisnął pocałunek na jego wargach, zanim Enjolras zdążył choćby machnąć rękami. 

\- Nie ruszaj się... - powtórzył szeptem. Po czym puścił zszokowanego chłopaka i zaczął zbierać, to co wcześniej porozrzucał. 

Alexander był zbyt oszołomiony tym nagłym, dziwnym pocałunkiem, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć. Siedział, a właściwie to nawet leżał na łóżku Gratnaire'a i obserwował go, jak krząta się po pokoju, jak miesza farby, zagruntowuje płótno. Tak właściwie nie analizował tego pocałunku, choć z pewnością nie nazwałby go tak.

\- Czemu to zrobiłeś? - bąknął, wydymając policzki, kiedy Grantaire mieszał farby i próbował je na własnej, białej (o dziwo!) koszuli.

\- Ale co zrobiłem? - uniósł brwi, pędzel w jego dłoni zastygł nad powierzchnią płótna. Enjolras poczerwieniał, spuścił wzrok. Nie potrafił tego powiedzieć. Nie potrafił!

\- C-czemu mnie... pocałowałeś...? - wyszeptał.

\- A... - Grantaire usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Odgarnął jasne włosy z oczu. - Pocałunek. Wystraszyłeś się? - spytał, głaszcząc go po policzku. Spodziewał się, że Alex ucieknie. 

Ale się mylił. Wpatrywał się tylko w niego wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami i nic nie mówił. Grantaire nie wiedział, jak właściwie miał reagować na to milczenie. Co takiego czaiło się w głowie jego Apolla? 

\- Nie chciałem cie wystraszyć, po prostu... - pomyślał chwile, szukając odpowiednich słów – po prostu mnie zachwyciłeś. Moja muza, mój Apollo. 

Enjolras milczał, nie miał nic innego do powiedzenia. Nie wiedział co. Grantaire zawsze wlepiał w niego powłóczyste spojrzenia, ale nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek coś takiego się stanie, że Grantaire go pocałuje. 

\- Nie wystraszyłem się – odpowiedział, unikając spojrzenia Grantaire'a. Ale Grantaire mu na to nie pozwolił. Delikatnie uchwycił podbródek Alexa i odwrócił jego buzie w swoją stronę, nie czekając na jego rekcje delikatnie dotknął ustami wargi Enjolrasa. I nie wiedzieć czemu, tym razem Alex mu uległ. Zamknął oczy, niepewnie oddając pocałunek.

Ale zdążył nacieszyć pierwszym od 9 lat pocałunkiem, Alaine oderwał usta. Pocałunek był krótki, ale zapowiadał więcej. Ale on nie był pewien, czy chce więcej. Mogłoby to się skończyć czymś, czego obaj by żałowali. 

\- Nie rób tego więcej – burknął. - Zajmij się czymś innym...

\- Zajmę! - krzyknął niemal. Uśmiechnął się, sadzając Alexa wygodnie, chłopak uniósł zaskoczony brwi, kiedy Grantaire obstawił go świeczkami. Wpatrywał się w niego z rozchylonymi ustami. Do czasu, kiedy Alein zaczął pocierać jego dolną wargę kciukiem. Alex odsunął się i wydął policzki. 

\- Zagryź je, żeby były różowe... - powiedział cicho, zanim Enjolras zdążył odezwać się choćby słowem. 

I Alex to zrobił. Jego wargi stały się czerwone i słodkie, niewinne i kuszące za razem. I Grantaire'owi trudno było nad sobą zapanować, żeby nie rzucić się na niego i nie zacząć zachłannie całować tych pięknych, czerwonych usteczek. 

Ale jego myśli powędrowały dalej. Rozwiązał szybko krat Enjolrasa, rzucił go za siebie („Ej!” - zdążył tylko zaprotestować właściciel,) i rozpinał guziki koszuli, odsłaniając delikatną pierś przywódcy, jego palce delikatnie musnęły jasne włosy na jego skórze, jakby zupełnie przypadkiem. Alexander nie odebrał tego jak „zamachu” na jego prywatność, czuł jak Grantaire odsłania jego długą szyję, jak układa materiał na jego ramionach. I znowu przeszedł go ten sam dreszcz, które tak mu brakowało na wczorajszym spotkaniu. 

A Grantaire obserwował tylko swojego Apolla, tak jak Apollo obserwował jego. I to było dziwne. Enjolras nie krzyczał, nie złościł się, nie wyklinał go i, co chyba najważniejsze, nie uciekł. Połleżał teraz na jego łóżku i obserwował go równie uważnie. Oblizał usta. Oblizał je w sposób bardzo sugestywny. I Alain wpatrywał się w niego, wyobrażając sobie, co te słodkie usteczka mogą potrafić... Bo mogą, prawda? A on chyba miał do rozwiązania jeszcze jeden problem. Ciasne spodnie. I to ciasne w tym jednym, konkretnym miejscu. I musiał zachowywać się, tak, żeby Enjolras nie zauważył tej kompromitującej przypadłości. 

Jasne włosy, błyszczące oczy i kuszące usta. Słowa, które dziś słyszał na swój temat, na dodatek od kogoś, kto wystrzegał się wiary i widzenia piękna we wszystkim co go otaczało, były szokujące. Bardziej niż rude loki na ramionach, bardziej niż wpatrzone w niego zielone oczy... 

Nie wiedział czemu tak pomyślał! Czemu akurat teraz. Kiedy Grantaire wpatrywał się w niego zza płótna, z pędzlem trzymanym w zębach, kawałkiem kreślarskiego węgla smarując po tkaninie. Oparł głowę o ścianę, wzdychając cicho, zamknął oczy. 

\- Nie ruszaj się! - usłyszał, kiedy tylko lekko poruszył głową. Podskoczył, zaskoczony gwałtownością i emocją, jaką słyszał w głosie młodego malarza, tak, że rozchełstana przed chwilą przez niego koszula zsunęła się ze szczupłego ramienia. 

\- Robisz to celowo? - usłyszał znowu, tym razem znacznie bliżej. Chwilę później poczuł duże, ciepłe dłonie Graintaire'a ponownie na swoich ramionach, jak układają koszulę, która chwile wcześniej zsunęła się z jego ramienia. Miał wrażenie, że przywykł już do dotyku malarza i w ogóle mu on nie przeszkadzał. Co więcej, ten dreszcz, który zawsze towarzyszył tym najbardziej rozmarzonym i powłóczystym spojrzeniom Alaine'a wzmagał się, kiedy czuł jego dotyk. Obiecał sobie, że już nawet nie drgnie, póki Grantaire mu nie pozwoli. Za bardzo podobał mu się dotyk jego dłoni. O wiele za bardzo. 

A z drugiej strony, kiedy tak siedział, wśród pieleszy na łóżku Alaine'a Grantaire'a, w otoczeniu pachnącym farbami, pełnym porozrzucanych kawałków tkanin, obstawiony świecami z drogiego wosku i milczącą miłością, człowieka, który teraz nie odrywając od niego oczu, było mu tak sielsko dobrze. Jakby przypomniał sobie dzieciństwo, to wczesne dzieciństwo spędzone wśród lawendowych pól z dala od miejskiego zgiełku... Tak właściwie, to zapomniał już, po co tu przyszedł.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I na razie to by było na tyle. Może kiedyś. Będzie więcej.


End file.
